


Uchiha's Love Deeply

by bheurach



Category: Naruto
Genre: A better more emotionally charged sharingan awakening for Sarada, Gen, I wrote this in under 10 minutes because Kishi is pretty bad at Girls™, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bheurach/pseuds/bheurach
Summary: Sarada just wants to know why they were abandoned.Not SS critical, just a more realistic take on Sarada meeting her father again





	Uchiha's Love Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> SP and Kishimoto are terrible with writing women and girls so I'm forced to pick up all the slack. Based off of how Obito was crying before his Sharingan was awoken. I also wanted to strengthen the idea that the tension between Sakura and Sarada about Karin wasn't about who gave birth to her but felling abandoned by Sasuke for other people.

Sarada’s head kept getting tighter the closer they got to the rendezvous point, and her heart was pumping faster and faster. She needed to know why her mother wouldn’t tell her anything about when they were growing up, only stupid stories that happened years after the war. Eyes stinging from the wind as she pushed forwards after she slipped away from the Hokage, she needed to know why her dad - no - if Sasuke could just abandon his family. This was her last chance for answers, he was the only one who could tell her the whole story.

Landing several feet away from the door Sarada angrily wiped away the tears that had begun to leak down her cheeks. Her head felt like it was about to burst as she pushed open the door, the sharp pain growing behind her eyes. She stumbled towards the giant pillar in the middle of the room bracing herself against it. Sensing something behind her she spun towards the advancing presence; her eyes moving faster than her body intensifying the ache in her skull. Sarada collapsed against the pillar as a katana emerged from the shadows and slit the wood just above her ear.

“Why did he send you?” a calm voice echoed inside of her.

The man emerged from the shadows, she took his appearance in as he approached her maddeningly slow. His cloak hung without form on his right side, but he still stepped towards her with his right foot, the scent of blood that lingered around him, the scars and scant wrinkles that made him look so different the photo she brought with her to question him about. 

“Dad?” she’s so tired, everything looks so dull now and her knees are buckling under her. 

Sarada never makes it to the ground, Sasuke holding his chakra depleted daughter in his arm. For the first time, in what feels like decades he's holding his daughter again. She's so much bigger then when he left, the pictures his wife sends are no replacement for seeing his daughter and holding her like he did when she was a baby. He was so terrified that the hands of a killer would never deserve to carry something so precious as his daughter. But when Naruto arrives he will have to send her back to Sakura, so he presses a kiss to her forehead wishing he could return with her himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sarada is young and hurt and initially she's forcing herself to 'kill' her bond with Sasuke. Sarada felt like Sasuke abandoned his family. All she knows about her father only from stories about team seven pre chunin exams and post 4th war. This may have been better then trying to tell a child that dad's teenage rebelion was becoming a criminal and killing people while under the thumb of a snake obsessed criminal that killed the third Hokage and when to Uncle Naruto's wedding. But come on you could at least say I'll tell you when you graduate the academy.


End file.
